Animal self-care devices allow animals to self-administer one or more care procedures (e.g. grooming). One example of an animal self-care device is a scratching post for cats which provides an acceptable place for cats to scratch (versus furniture). Generally, a scratching post includes a wooden post optionally covered with a softer material that cats find inviting. Cats have a natural urge to scratch to help remove old material from their claws as well as to mark their territory with scent glands in their paws.